


Rewrite the Stars

by HistoricalTears



Series: The Akeshu Musical Songfic [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Underaged Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Sexual Content, Trans Kurusu Akira, in this house we love and support akeshu, title from The Greatest Showman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: Goro Akechi was not suppose to love Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. But dammit, he couldn't resist.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Little stars for giving me the song request!

Deep down, both of them knew this was a bad idea for so many reasons. For Akira, it was because it was too risky, Boss suddenly barge back into Leblanc, his friends could somehow have gotten in and disrespect his privacy, and more importantly, he knows Goro is going to betray them, _betray him._ For Goro, it was because, once he started, he won't be able to stop and before he knows it, he'd break both of their hearts when the time comes to kill Akira.

They both knew it was a bad idea, but damn it all they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The moment Goro entered Leblanc that evening, Morgana huffed and Ryuji grimaced. They didn't trust Goro for obvious reasons, and Ryuji certainly didn't like him dating his best friend. Morgana told Akira if Goro was staying the night over, he will be sleeping over at Futaba's.

In hindsight, Morgana probably should have stayed to prevent _this_ from happening. 

There were breathy moans coming from the attic bedroom, and small, needy whines from Akira that demanded Goro's attention.

The ace detective drank every little noise Akira made as he kissed along the younger's neck and collarbone, thrusting his hips ever so slowly that the speed of the action drove Akira insane. But instead of acting as a needy submissive, the leader of the Phantom Thieves squeezed at Goro's shoulders in want.

Goro understood the action and picked up his pace, drawing out a lewd yet not unwanted moan from Akira. "For someone who doesn't talk much to anyone, you sure are vocal in bed" Goro laughed lightly, groaning when Akira decided to make like a cat and scratch at Goro's back in pleasure. "Geez but your actions always seem to speak louder."

Akira would glare at Goro if it weren't for the fact that the boy above him was pretty much thrusting his conscious away. His brain felt like mush, and he wasn't really thinking straight. But he knew he meant it when he leaned up to kiss Goro on the lips with a satisfied moan.

With a final thrust, and a long, drawn out moan from Akira, both boys finally came, and Goro had to catch himself from collapsing on top of Akira. They panted heavily, sharing a passionate kiss on the lips before Goro pulled away. He got off of Akira and laid next to the younger teen, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

There was a little mewl Akira let out when he felt Goro embrace him. He closed his steely grey eyes when he felt safe, and his breathing evened out.

The detective sighed blissfully, and stared up at the darkened ceiling. His smile dropped from his face when he remembered what his true mission was, a part of him was yelling at himself not to go through with it, and just lie to Shido. And the other part... well he didn't want to deal with the other part.

Goro couldn't fall asleep now that he acknowledged the fact that he had a mission; a mission that involved killing the very same person he just had sex with.

Picking up his phone, Goro decided to look into his messages, most of them being from the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Skull: **I swear to f, if that bastard does anything to hurt Akira I will do to him what i did to kamoshida, only worse

**Fox: **I'm sure Akira-kun is fine. He is our leader and there is nothing he can't handle.

**Oracle: **except maybe morgana's constant nagging. 

**Oracle:** not even he's immune

**Panther: **I mean I get where Ryuji is coming from but at the same time, I agree with Yusuke. Akira is strong, and besides! It's not as if he and Akechi are doing anything bad!

**Panther:** right?

**Oracle: **I did not need that visual, Ann, thank you very much?

**Skull: **????

**Skull: **am i missing something?

**Queen: **Not to ruin everyone's parade, but is it wise to talk about someone in this chat when they're not present to defend themselves?

**Crow: **No, it is not Nijima-san.

**Skull: **Akechi! What have you done with our leader?

**Crow: **Nothing? Why are you so interested in what goes on in your leader's love life?

**Oracle:** they totally fucked

**Panther: **fuTABA

**Skull:** yeah I'm gonna need like 12 gallons of bleach to unseen what i just read

**Fox: **wouldn't it still remain in your memory?

**Skull: **Yusuke... never mind

**Crow: **Everyone done?

**Crow:** Very well. If you must know, Akira and i were simply conversing and having a few laughs in his room. It was getting far too late and I'm afraid I would've been unable to catch the last train. Akira offered to let me spend the night with him.

**Crow: **End of story.

**Queen: **Great story. Now can we all just go to sleep.

**Skull: **Fine, but I'm watching you Akechi.

**Crow: **I never pegged you to be a voyeur, Sakamoto-kun.

**Panther: **XHDJJjxjenqJA

**Skull: **suddenly I forgot how to read. Night everybody!

**Oracle: **I was joking about the fucking thing, omfg I didnt think it happened

**Crow:** no wait

**Queen:** good night everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a musical song and I will write an Akeshu fanfic.


End file.
